


Honey This Mirror isn't Big Enough for the Two of Us.

by Shelbie (Night_Vale)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Sexual Content, Shitty Angst, brief sex scene, i can't write, this is really shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Vale/pseuds/Shelbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a shitty Angst on wattpad and I thought I would add it on here .</p>
<p>Here's the original summary I posted on Wattpad:</p>
<p>Frank, Gerard . A love so passionate . Stuffed out like a candle, too soon. For the wick of their love had not been used up. Parting is sweet sorrow, and in that sorrow we find the love we believe we deserve. And the though that is stopped to ponder on is one of sweet affection. But honey remember that this mirror isn't big enough for the both of us. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(One shot where the band meets at Gerard's place 2 years after the split. Frank is lost and broken, he has been since the split . <br/>Gerard is drinking again, and he's haunted by memories. </p>
<p>Just an angsty fan fiction )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey This Mirror isn't Big Enough for the Two of Us.

Frank sat on a worn couch , in a dimly lit room. The last time he had been here his life had collapsed around him . The memory came back to him like a sharp slap to his face. He never knew that two years ago today Gerard would talk about ending the dream, the life they had built. We brought the bullets and Gerard defiantly brought the revenge . He told them about the growing concerns , the feels of anxiety and doubt that had been slinking around their salt circle for far too long now.  
But things are different now . He seems happy. The wall Frank was rebuilding was finally finished. He would ultimately not let the flash of fire red hair tear it down. Frank kept his resolve , he had to stay a stone if he wanted to leave with his dignity .  
The band sat around waiting for Gerard to appear . It had been sometime since they arrived. Ray and Mikey made small talk and tried to include the ever somber Frank. They knew that with the end of the era of My Chem. There would also be an end to the epic story of Gerard and Frank. To say things were tense was an understatement. Frank kept thinking that he would see his fire truck come out and talk about ending his one piece of sanity.  
Frank had his own career now, but it wasn't the same. It didn't reach him in the same place his former band did. He would always be partial to the lights and show of the band. He just wished the lead singer would fade to blackness.  
Finally what seemed like hours, but in fact minutes, later a blond haired beauty walked through the doorway. Frank's breath audibility hitched in his throat.. He looked like a angel . So delicate and frail. The blond ruffs of hair fell down in Gerard's vision and spilled wispily a crossed his forehead.  
Gerard looked thinner, like he had cut back on food. His eyes weren't their usual brightness that Frank was accustom to. Something was wrong with his best friend, and once lover.  
"H-hey," Gerard stuttered out.  
The conversation of life and love came and went and all that was left were a few remorseful words for a life that would never come back. The band grew somber realizing that despite everything they had finally reached the bitter end , for the second time.  
Ray and Mikey left shortly after, leaving a broken shell, and a man who couldn't fight his demons alone. They shared the same look one of longing , one of Rembrance, and one of love. The media previews their love as a stage performance, but what they didn't know is that behind closed doors the two were support pillars for eachother.  
Gerard had been drinking. Frank could tell. Frank felt the same sadness spread like an ice cold river. Could he plunge himself in and grab just a wisp of his former lover.  
Gerard could tell that Frank hadn't been able to sleep that well , the dark circles gave it away. Gerard's stomach twisted. He had gone to many of Frank's gigs, hiding in the back. He wasn't sure if he went for selfish reasons , or for a good intintion. All Gerard knee now was that he was sitting across from someone he greatly loved. 

{______}  
Neither one of the two knew who kissed who first, all they know was it was something they needed. Desperate and sloppy kisses , love bites, and neck kisses. The two men were like a cork that had been popped , and the were the fizzy drink that spilled over the sides.  
Gerard was the one to carry the other to the bedroom. Photos lined the way of the band , of his life in and out of the band. Gerard was spilling and crack at the edges. He didn't know how long it would be before he broke.  
Frank submitted to his Gerard. He would do anything Gerard asked.  
Their love making was sweet and passionate . Frank rode Gerard, his moans slipping , and roaring in their ears like a waterfall.  
Frank was the first to break. He lent down and kissed Gerard, he didn't even notice the tears till Gerard's hands left his hips to wipe them away.  
Soon their love making became a tangle of body's sobbing and fucking to make the pain disappear. Time went on forever and ever. Frank was suspended in a state of numb. The pain all to close, a sting, a bite, a prick away. But the love surrounded him , it smothered him.  
They both finished with a chorus of sobs and sweaty bodies. Frank gently laid next to his once love. Oh how the pain seeped in across him , trickling through his veins like lead. The candle in his heart , once more reignited , was now dowsed with the familiar pain of lonely.  
How could he be lonely with Gerard in the bed next to him. It felt like Gerard was five hundred miles away not five inches. Frank fell asleep to the tears that wouldn't stop coming.  
The next morning Frank dressed quickly. He looked back at the sleeping form on the bed. So broken , and so whole at the same time. A single line , a single note would be what Frank would leave behind.  
" I don't love you like I did yesterday"  
8 words etched in sketchbook paper, with an unsteady hand.  
Franks breathing seemed to cease as he tore that piece of paper out of the notebook. Below his note stood a drawing of his messy faux hawk. The sob that escaped Frank's lips was the final crack in his armor. He was no longer okay.  
" I'm not okay"  
He spoke the words with a bitter taste in his mouth. He had never gave into the shadows until today.  
Frank left the room as quiet as possible. Closing the door was the hardest part. He was finally ending what had been started those many years ago.  
Gerard laid awake. He saw Frank leave.  
Frank heard the familiar sound of a beer bottle clinking open. Frank wanted so badly to turn around, but he forced himself to walk away. He had to walk away from the sounds of a man drinking himself to death . He had to walk away from the sobs that seemed to reverberate through his skull. He forced his feet to move faster.  
Frank was a broken man who put on a brave face.  
Gerard was a man who had demons. The demons finally won Frank decided.  
They both flickered in and out of existence ,  
just like the ethereal candle of their love.  
Frank collapsed in the street, he felt the candle being snuffed out , a feeling of deep pain rattled his bones.  
Gerard cried over his beer bottle. He would never be the same again. He would always be a destructive force that couldn't keep a romance. 

Neither man would ever be okay again.

 

(A/n: I hope you liked the fic. I'm really shitty when it comes to writing angst , but this idea has been hurting my heart so I had to put pen to page, well metaphorically. )


End file.
